1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a circular sawing machine, and more particularly to a circular sawing machine that includes a multi-directional adjustable laser indication device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a first conventional circular sawing machine is shown to include a saw blade 100 and an indication device 10. The indication device 10 includes a housing 11 and a laser lamp 12 disposed within the housing 11 and servicing as a point light source. The housing 11 is formed with a hole 111, through which a light beam emitting from the laser lamp 12 can pass. Because the housing 11 is connected fixedly to the saw blade 100, the light beam forms a laser indication line on a workpiece to be cut. The indication line can extend across a top surface of the workpiece. However, because the hole 111 in the housing 11 is spaced apart from the saw blade 100 by a small distance, the indication line is not located directly under the saw blade 100. This will cause errors in the cutting positions. Furthermore, because the indication line is fixed, inconvenient use will be incurred.
Referring to FIGS. 2 and 3, a second conventional circular sawing machine 2 is shown to include a worktable 3, a supporting seat 4 disposed rotatably on a rear portion of the worktable 3, a sliding unit 5 disposed slidably on the supporting seat 4, a front supporting seat 6 connected fixedly to a front end of the sliding unit 5, and a cutting unit 7 disposed rotatably on the front supporting seat 6 and having a saw blade 8. The cutting unit 7 can be pressed downwardly toward a workpiece 200 so as to perform the cutting operation. The sliding unit 5 can be operated to move the cutting unit 7 to and fro. Therefore, the workpiece 200 can be fully cut off. An indication device 20 is disposed on the front supporting seat 6, and includes a movable seat 21 disposed movably within a slide slot 601 in the front supporting seat 6, a laser lamp 22 embedded within the movable seat 21, an adjusting member 23 disposed threadably on the front supporting seat 6 and operable to move the movable seat 21 to move along the direction shown by the arrowheads in FIG. 3, and a cover 24 for covering the slide slot 601 in the front supporting seat 6. The cover 24 is formed with a window hole 241. The laser lamp 22 can emit a light through the window hole 241 to form an indication line 25 on the workpiece 200. Although the indication line 25 is disposed directly under the saw blade 8, and is movable by rotating the adjusting member 23, it has a fixed length. As a result, when the workpiece 200 is comparatively wide, the indication line 25 cannot extend across a top surface of the workpiece 200, thereby resulting in errors in the cutting positions.